Rise of Pernicious ch1 - Part 1
by Orieus
Summary: A little MLP: FiM I'm writing. What do you think?


Chapter 1: Walk in the Woods

It was a cool evening in the Everfree Forest. Twilight was on her way to Zecora's house. She had received a message from her that Zecora needed her assistance immediately. Twilight was worried one of her spells had gone wrong, and had started running to Zecora's house. Her fear of what might've happened to Zecora outweighed any fear the forest may have awakened in her. Her purple mane flowed violently in the wind. Finally, Twilight saw Zecora's hut. Nothing appeared to be wrong, but that didn't slow her. She charged inside, nearly breaking the door off of its hinges.  
"Zecora, I got your message! What's wrong!?" she yelled. Twilight saw the zebra look up from her book and give her a puzzled look.  
"Fear lingers in your eyes, this is true. Twilight, what is the matter with you?" she asked. Twilight was confused.  
"You said you needed my help," she replied. Zecora smiled and shook her head.  
"Dearest princess, I needed your assistance on the double, but why must you always think there is trouble?" Zecora then lifted up a vial that contained some sort of potion in it. It swirled with a light pink color and smelled like cotton candy.  
"I merely needed a touch of alicorn magic, there is nothing here that is tragic." Twilight tried to catch her breath and laughed. Zecora laughed as well.  
"I have been kind of a worry wart lately, haven't I?" Twilight asked. Zecora nodded.  
"Perhaps royal duties are giving you stress, your eyes are heavy and your mane is a mess," Zecora observed. She handed Twilight a brush and frowned, concerned for the young alicorn. Twilight brushed herself and sighed. Royal duties WERE stressing her out. Having to run around everywhere was making her tired and it didn't help that her friends always needed her help anymore. Celestia and Luna were constantly calling her to Canterlot to help them with one thing or another, Pinkie Pie needed a taste tester, Rarity needed a model, Fluttershy an animal sitter, it had just become too much.  
"You're right, Zecora," said Twilight. She touched her horn to the vial and gave it a touch of magic. She slumped herself into a chair and yawned.  
"What's that potion for anyway?" she asked. Zecora smiled and uncorked the vial.  
"Pinkie Pie asked for a faster way to make cotton candy, I told her I'd make a potion that would come in handy," she said with a glimmer of laughter in her eyes. She pointed at an apple on the table. She then poured just a drop onto the apple and there was a puff of pink smoke. After the smoke cleared, the apple was made of soft, fluffy cotton candy. Twilight smiled.  
"I'm sure Pinkie will love that." Zecora smiled and handed Twilight the vial.  
"Give my regards to miss Pinkie Pie, and get some sleep Twilight, you should try," she cooed. Twilight turned to walk out and smiled. She thanked Zecora and started to head back to Ponyville. Twilight tried to gather her thoughts as she walked through the forest.  
"Zecora's right, I need to relax," she said to herself. Twilight wasn't even halfway home before before she heard someone call her name. She gave a cry of irritation and turned to see Rainbowdash running towards her. Twilight tried to calm down so Rainbowdash wouldn't see her frustration.  
"Hey, Twilight! Whatcha up to?" Rainbowdash asked. Twilight explained her situation with Zecora. Rainbowdash paid absolutely no attention.  
"That's cool. So, guess what!" Rainbowdash yelled. Twilight sighed, exhausted.  
"What, Rainbowdash?" Twilight groaned. Rainbowdash giggled, obviously up to something. She then reached out a hoof and poked Twilight's nose.  
"Tag! You're it!" Rainbowdash yelled as she sped off, soaring into the clouds. Twilight shook her head and continued walking. She was NOT in the mood for games. Rainbowdash poked her head out of the clouds.  
"Come on, Twilight!" Rainbowdash called. Twilight kept walking, attempting to ignore the blue pegasus. Rainbowdash seemed completely oblivious to Twilight's air of frustration. She sped down to her and stopped in her way, blocking her path.  
"Come on, Twilight, what's wrong?" she asked. Twilight groaned and tossed her head upwards in absolute anger.  
"I'm busy, Rainbowdash! Leave me alone!" she yelled. Rainbowdash drew back in shock. Her smile melted into a pained frown and her eyebrows furrowed up in confusion.  
"Fine! I didn't want to hang out with you anyway! Stupid high and mighty princess!" Rainbowdash turned and flew off, kicking up a cloud of dust in Twilight's face. Twilight coughed and groaned again before deciding that she was sick of walking. With a wave of her horn she was back in her bed, laying on her pillow. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was home. Before Twilight could even roll over, she heard her name. Spike was calling for her.  
"Twilight!" he yelled. Twilight didn't move a muscle. She just decided to ignore him.  
"TWILIGHT!" Spike yelled again. She rolled her eyes and gave a whine of exhaustion.  
"Not now Spike!" she called back.

"HELP!"

At this, Twilight could no longer ignore him. She raced downstairs and looked around with fear in her eyes.  
"Spike!? Spike, where are you!?" she screamed. Spike was standing at the door. He looked groggy and had ribbons all over him. Twilight gasped and ran over to him.  
"What happened? Are you ok!?" she worriedly asked. Spike groaned and fell over.  
"Rarity… Trouble… Help…" he said between whimpers of pain. Twilight nodded and began racing for Rarity's boutique. By the time she was half way there the thought finally occurred to her.  
"What am I running for?" Twilight waved her horn and was zapped inside Rarity's boutique. Inside was absolute chaos. Ribbons and fabrics were flying everywhere. Twilight looked around for Rarity, who was nowhere in sight. She charged up a spell and cast it, stopping all of the moving objects. However, her spell did not stop them. In fact, it only sped them up.  
"What's going on? My powers…" she looked around, confused. How can alicorn magic not be strong enough.  
"Rarity! Where are you!?" she yelled. Twilight heard a muffled scream from behind a giant pile of fabric. She tried to move it off with magic, but it didn't work. So, Twilight began digging. Purples, reds, blues, greens, and yellows filled the air. She digged and digged and digged, getting no success. Finally after what seemed like several minutes, she got to the bottom, where an unconscious Rarity was laying. As soon as Twilight touched her, all of the objects stopped and fell to the ground.  
"Rarity, are you ok?" she yelled. Rarity gave a pained groan as a reply. Twilight looked around, seeing if she could tell what might have caused this. There was nothing. No evidence pointed to anything. All she could do was wonder.  
"Come on," she said.  
"Let's get you to the hospital."


End file.
